When Old Flames Come To Town
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: A Swat Kats/Marvel/TMNT Crossover that continues the storyline from my "For A Chance" and "Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds" storyline. Chance and Jake come to the human world looking for Jennifer and drama ensues. Please R&R. I don't own anything other than my OC.


When Old Flames Come To Town

_A Swat Kats/Marvel/TMNT Crossover that continues the storyline from my "For A Chance" and "Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds" storyline. Chance and Jake come to the human world looking for Jennifer and drama ensues. Please R&R. I don't own anything other than my OC._

Chapter1

"Pinned ya!" My hands came down on top of Raph's as we wrestled on the floor of the danger room. We had managed to complete Logan's midlevel run together and had just barely broken a sweat when he suggested some hand to hand training.

The turtle beneath me smirked and throw me across the floor before pinning my legs down by straddling them and leaning above me on his strong arms. "It's not over until their out or dead 'Darlin'."

I became lost staring into his amber eye, and my heart raced. I hadn't felt this way about anyone since I left MegaKat nearly a year ago. In that time I had become closer with our mutant friends "the turtles" and I had spent endless hours with the second oldest brother, Raphael.

We trained well together and before long we had made every excuse to spend time together. I joined them on patrol when visiting Manhattan, he shared his room with me, allowing myself his hammock and sleeping on the floor. We watch action movies and went through bike magazines, comparing notes of new ideas for each of our bikes. It seemed that we were the perfect match minus one thing; I'm a human mutant and he wasn't.

I told myself that why Raph hadn't made a move. Through nearly six months of flirting and touches he saw himself as a monster and couldn't get past it.

After a minute he rocked back onto his legs and rested just a bit of his weight on my lap. A cocky smile formed on his face and I knew he was about to bust me, again. "What's wrong 'Darlin', did I put ya in heat again?"

Moving just enough to support myself on my elbows so my head was just level with his chest plate I returned his smirk. "Why don't you come down here and find out? You might like it."

His eyes widened as he tried to get out of it. "Don't think that's a good idea, you know Logan's got this room wired."

Yes, it was true that Logan, Ro, Hank and I could access this room from any computer in the school, seeing and hearing everything that went on but for me it didn't matter and I pushed him again. "Oh, is the little turtle scared my big brother might see you kiss me? That's sweet Raph."

His eyes narrowed at my high voice and a snarl played on his mouth. "Let's get this straight right now. I'm not little, scared or sweet. If I want to kiss you, you'll be kissed."

Meeting his stare I sat up some more under his legs, now supported by my arms, my head rested just under his chin and I smiled. "Prove it."

He smiled as well and leaned forward, his right arm around me to slow the process and pressed me into the floor under him." His arm moved from under my back to above my head as the other rested and he hesitated. "Are ya sure 'bout crossing this line?"

" " I opened my mouth to answer him but Ro's voice filled the room and he sat up again. "Sorry to interrupt but you have guests waiting in the living room."

Looking up we saw Ro standing in the control room a confected look miring her beautiful face. Raph stood and offered his hands to help me up as well. "Ro, who's here?"

I leaned into his side and kissed his check before whispering in his hear cannel. "We're far from done with that conversation." He only smirked in reply.

Meeting Ro's watchful glaze again I took in her worried expression as she frowned. "Chance and Jake."

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later Raph and I were making our way towards the main living room of the school. He's body was tense and we had barely spoken in the time in between telling Ro we'd be there soon, separating to shower and meeting in the hallway again.

Now just feet away from the doors I stopped him and our eyes met. "I know it's bothering you so talk to me."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his blade head. "Almost a years gone by an' he shows up here without any warning? Yeah, granted you left the invitation open but you've been there how many times since an' this is his first? He wants to reel you back in."

I could see the jealousies in his eyes, and I took his left hand in my right. "Well he's not going to, I meant what I said back there 'we're far from done'. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that Darlin'?" His eyes had softened and in that moment I wished more than ever that we were alone instead of headed into a room filled with people.

"No matter what he says to you, don't let Chance bait you into a fight. If you're right, and I assume you are, that's why he's here. Promise me Raph, you won't fight him."

He frowned. "Ya know that's like askin' me not to be a turtle, right?"

With a quick glance at the doors to make sure we wouldn't be seen I smiled and leaned against him. "I can make it worth it."

A smirk appeared on his face as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Yeah?" I nodded and he leaned in. "Prove it."

I pressed a quick peck on his mouth and pulled back. "Please."

He smirked again and I could see the wheels in his head turning. "Nothin' doin', you want me to behave ya got to sweeten the offer." He turned us and pressed my back into the wall.

The challenge was clearly written in his eyes and I returned his smirk. "Anythin' you want Sugar." My right hand moved behind his neck and pulled him to me and a heated kiss just as Donny's voice came through the doors.

"I'll see what's keeping those two." The doors swung open and for a moment he was in shock before quickly covering his hesitation. "Oh good, you're here. We wondered what was taking so long."

As he turned and reentered the room Raph and I followed as I quickly fixed my smeared lip gloss. "Ask Jen, she's the one that took forever."

I smirked at Donny as he tried to save face and I walked towards Chance and Jake, Raph moved towards Leo by the wall. "I'm not naturally this beautiful Donny." All eyes widened a second later when two replies were given. "I beg to differ" by Chance and "says you" by Raphael.

I had just wrapped Jake in a warm hug and we turned to see Chance and Raph staring each other down. His hold tightened and he whispered in my right ear "You're in trouble" to which I could only nod.

Chapter 3

Several hours later the tension between Raph and Chance had grown to be nearly unbearable. I knew if they weren't separated a fight would happen, and it would be huge. I asked Logan to take Raph down to the garage to work on bikes while I talked to Chance. Everyone else the brothers and Jake included had found something to do or someone to spend time with.

Chance and I choose to sit out on the pool deck. I could see that he had definitely been working out again. Focused upon building up his endurance and upholding his superhero role.

After enjoying the silence for about five minutes he finally chose to speak. "You're looking good Jen, coming home's been good to you."

Cutting my eyes to the right I held his gaze for a minute and then watched the water in our pool ripple again. "Don't make it sound like I just up and left Chance, you had found another love interest, and we agreed this was best."

He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry to seem like such a jerk. Guess I'm just a bit jealous over the idea you might have been kissing Raphael in the hall before Donny stepped out."

Knowing it would start an argument but one that needed to be made I turned to him. "In all honesty I did kiss Raph in the hallway, and before you start it wasn't because you were in the next room."

His eyes held fire between them as he closed the distance to stand just next to me. "If you didn't do it just to spite me then why. Why kiss him there where anyone including myself could have ran upon it."

Running my hand through my hair I meet his hurt eyes and sighed. "It was just the right place and right time for us. We were nearly there before Ro gained our attention in the danger room. I care about him Chance, I want to know what we could have together. And unless I'm wrong Raph feels the same."

"You're not wrong." Chance and I both turned to see Raphael standing in the doorway, his hands covered in oil and a dirty rug over his shoulder. "Logan wants to see ya for a minute Darlin', he's in the garage working on your new bike."

Nodding I turned to Chance and gave him my best apologetic smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Moving to Raph in the doorway, his eyes left Chance and met mine and softened as he did so.

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "How much did you hear?"

He shrugged and met Chance's gaze again. "Not much, just your last statement. Tell Logan I'll be back down in a few."

Nodding but looking between the two "men" uneasily, Raph shocked me by kissing my forehead. "Don't worry we'll play nice."

Once Chance had nodded to that statement I left them the agrue between themselves.

As Raph had said I found Logan under my new bike and adjusting the barring. I was just about a foot away when he acknowledged my presence. "Give me a sec and then sit down and let's check the height on his baby."

I watched as he slid from the floor and stood and I sat on the new leather seat. "It's good, we're about the same height so what's this really about James?"

He groaned at the use of his real name and laid his tools back down. "Tell me you're not considering' goin' back to Furlong?"

We were standing about a foot away and I move into turn his head with my hand. "Um, you look like James but you sound like Victor." At his snarl I let my hand drop. "It's my life but no, at this point Chance isn't the right path, so don't worry."

He nodded and returned to working on the bike and I turned to leave the room. Over my shoulder I couldn't help but give him a bit too much information. "And besides Raph's a better kisser, he's bond to be a good lover."

I heard him groan again and laughter carried me the entire length of the hallway.

Chapter 4

As I neared the pool's door I could see several of the young students standing around and more gathering. Seeing Kitty Pride I moved to her and pushed my way up front while holding her hand. Dread filling my heart with each passing second.

Once we'd gotten outside I released her and witnessed the worst thing I could have ever seen. Chance was wailing on Raph, and the poor ninja turtle was making no move to fight back. "Chance stop!"

I moved between him and Raphael as a fist intended for the ninja connected with my open palm. I spun on my heel and sent Chance falling a few feet away as I turned back to Raph. Kitty came to stop just above me and I looked to her. "Get Donny and Hank now and tell them to bring a board."

She nodded and moved through the mass of students that had gathered around.

Leo and Logan appeared at my side out of nowhere, with Leo quickly assessing his brother's over all condition. "He's banged up and Donny should have the say but he doesn't look too bad all but the cracked plastron."

I nodded to him and stood as I turned my attention to Chance. He had moved a few feet away, and Jake had joined him with a stunned expression. "What in the hell Chance? How did you go that far against someone who wasn't even defending himself? You could have killed him!"

He seemed shook up and ran a hand over his furred head. "I don't know, he just kept talking and then I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Jen, I really truly am. Why didn't he fight back, is he just that determined to take you from me?"

All the eyes around were focused on me as I regarded Hank and Donny lifting Raph from the ground. "Go, I'll catch up and be there before he knows it." They nodded and were followed in the house by Ro and Raph's remaining brothers.

Then I turned back to Chance. "First I'm not yours at this point to take so get that one out of that furred head of yours. Second he didn't fight you because I asked him not to. I asked him not to fight you and he agreed because in a real fight you'd be headed down stairs not him. He did it for me!"

I noticed that Logan had sent the students inside and moved to stand beside me, his hand resting on my shoulder before he left without a word. His way of saying 'handle it' without being out right.

My attention fell to the two of them again. "I normally adore the two of you. Jake you're free to stay as long as you like. Chance unless you're going to apologize to him I suggest going home before Logan sends you that way in a pine box. Right now he's beyond pissed. You engaged in a huge fight that nearly turned deadly in front of our students. You need to speak to him as well if you intend to stay."

Chapter 5

An hour later Chance had apologized to Logan and gained the permission to stay through the week so long as he didn't start anything again. I hadn't seen him since.

Sitting at Raph's bedside, holding his hand, I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. Donny's assessment was two bruised ribs, mild concustion and a cracked plastron, everything else was fine but he did give his brother a big dose of painkillers to help keep him in bed and resting. "When I asked you not to fight him, I didn't mean get the shit kicked out of yourself."

"Promised you." I looked up and saw that he was peaking up at me from heavy lids. I smiled and kissed his check before pushing the button on his bed to call Hank.

Three days later I stood with Raph as Jake and Chance prepared to return home. Chance had long since apologized to Raph as well as making a statement to the students. The entire school and our extend family had come outside to see them off.

Jake stepped forward and hugged me before shaking Raph's hand. "Don't be a stranger Babes, Callie and Feral miss you a lot."

I kissed his check and ruffles his hair. "Don't worry baby brother, I'll be around."

Chance stepped up to Logan and shook his hand before turning to Raph and extending his paw to him as well. "Take good care of her, she's something special."

With an arm around my waist Raph shook his paw. "I will."

Chance stood in front of me and hesitated, only to have my arms wrap around him in a tight hug. "Go find a good she-kat to spend your life with Chance. Someone that can accept your other life and will support you in it."

He kissed my check and sighed before releasing me. "There'll never be another you. Goodbye Babes." I had watched them walk through the portal before realizing he had laid their converter in my hand.

Tears poured from my eyes and Raph's strong arms came to rest around me. "Ya know Darlin' the only thing that Kat said that I believe was 'you changed his life and there'd never be another Jennifer Howlette in a million years'."

We stood there long past when everyone else had gone on with their lives. Raph said nothing else just stood and held me as I cried. Once I had claimed he led me back into the house and I placed the converter inside a safe used by the X-men with one final thought in my mind. 'Goodbye Hotshot.'


End file.
